The Ninja of fourth grade
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is thrust in to a new world by taking an attack from Sasuke. Short first chapter


I don't Own Naruto or Recess

The Ninja of fourth grade

Coming into a new world

Xxx

Naruto and Sasuke where in fighting to the death against Mother Kaguya. After being thrown from different dimension they corner the mother of the Sage. "Asura and Indar reincarnation are a problem together," said the rabbit goddess as the two ninja start to seal her up. "I will leave one last casualty."

Kumai," she said looking at Sasuke who is saved by Naruto who used a Substitution to save his brother.

"Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

"Better become Hokage," said the blond as he disappears in the void.

The black haired youth Uchiha slammed his fist into the ground. "Shit, it should have been me. Why Naruto. Why take such a risk?"

Xxx

Near a school a dark skinned female was driving to her job when something slammed into her car. "What was that?" she asked. Getting out she saw a blond haired man looks like he is in his twenties. "Who's this?"

Turning him over she see a rack load of injuries on him. Cut, bruises. She checks for a pulse and find it faint. Pulling out her cell phone she call the paramedics.

Opening his eyes Naruto sees white wall. "Did we win?" he thought. Looking around he notices the equipment. "Great Hospital."

A doctor walks in. "You're awake," he said.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto in a different language.

"Japanese, that might be a problem," said the doctor.

He walks out and come back with the Lady from before. "We have a language barrier," he said to the woman.

"Oh my," said the female. Turning to Naruto she asks in English. "What is your name?"

Naruto says. "Don't understand you?" in Japanese.

"That good, it is a language I studied," said the female. Turning once more she asked in Japanese. "What is your name?"

Naruto eyes widen. "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Konoha Shinobi," he said.

"If I am not mistaken that means ninja," said the female in Japanese. "I am Alordayne Grotke, Naruto-san."

"Pleasure Grotke-san," said Naruto.

"Mind telling me how you got so injured?" asked the female.

"One moment," said Naruto as he closes his eyes,.

"Kurama," said Naruto

**I sense no intent from her to do you harm," **said a booming voice.

"I was in a war, from what I can gather I was teleported into your world," said Naruto. "That might sound crazy but I can prove it."

"How?" asked Grotke. "And why tell me this?"

"I have a feeling you mean no malicious intent. I have good judge of characters," said Naruto. "Too answer your first question. Kage bushin no jutsu."

A clone of Naruto appears shocking the female. "So you have proven a point of being from a different dimension." The clone pops away.

The doctor walks. "I got to say you're a fast healer," said the doctor. "You are free to go."

Xxx

Naruto was signed out of the Hospital. "Listen Naruto I would love to house you," she said.

"I can sleep in the woods," said Naruto.

"Nonsense," said Grotke. The two get to her car.

"What is this a carriage?" asked Naruto looking at the station wagon.

"Something like that," she said. Getting to the small house. Naruto looks around. "Naruto," said Grotke. "I think you should head to collage," said Grotke.

"Naruto," said Kurama. "The travel thought the portal will change you into a 10 year old."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I had to de age slowly to that age so your body does not torn apart," said Kurama. "I am sorry."

"When will that take place?" asked Naruto.

"It has started and you be younger tomorrow," said Kurama.

"Thank you for saving me," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Grotke. "You zoned out."

"Sorry talk to a friend I had since birth," said Naruto. "Kurama can I summon you in small form?"

Getting a nod from the fox, Naruto bits his thumb and goes through hand seal. "Summoning Jutsu."

A small fox with one tail appears. "What is that you just did?" asked Grotke.

"Greeting Grotke-san," said the fox. "I am Kurama the Nine tailed fiox."

"Greeting," said Grotke.

"I am summon that kit used to give more info," said Kurama. "I think I should give Kit some info on the language." The foxes eye glow and then fade.

"Wow," said Naruto in English.

"You were talking about schooling?" asked Kurama. "I was forced to make him younger around ten years. I think from what I gathered you teach at Seventh Street elementary?"

"How did you know?" asked Grotke.

"I read you mind to gather info," said Kurama.

"I am wondering if I can adopted him," said Grotke. "I will have to go to the social security office."

"That might be for the best he will have papers," said Kurama. "He will attend your school."

"I will enroll him immediately," said Grotke. Turning to Naruto Grotke smiles. "Naruto, I would like to adopt you if you want."

Naruto eyes widen as a tear fall down. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked worried.

"No," said Kurama. "You'll see."

"Mom," whispered Naruto as he hugs Grotke. "

Xxx

Next day Naruto and Mrs. Grotke were at the office. Naruto looked like a ten year old which irritated him. "Man can't believe this," said Naruto. "I just hope no threat appear here."

After getting the adoption papers the two went back to the small house. The story was quite convincing. Naruto and his parents came to America from Japan and they were killed by a mugging a few days later. "Naruto you will be starting school where I work," said Grotke. "Is that fine, it startS tomorrow."

"That's fine Mom," he said.

Next day Naruto was at Seventh Street Elementary in the main office. "Naruto this is Principle Prickly," said Grotke

"Greeting Principle Prickly," said Naruto.

"A polite young man," said the man with black mustache. "Follow Mrs. Grotke to you class."

Xxx

The start of a new chapter


End file.
